Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because, among other things, electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), etc.
Some electrified vehicles include automatic transmissions that operate without requiring a driver to depress a shift pedal to disengage a clutch. Some electrified vehicles can include a continuously variable transmissions (CVT) to adjust gear ratios between an internal combustion engine and wheels of the hybrid vehicle.
Manual transmissions, in contrast to automatic transmissions, require a driver to manually shift between fixed gears ratios. The driver can shift between the fixed gear ratios by depressing a clutch pedal to disengage a clutch, and then repositioning a gearshift within a shift gate.